Conventional facial tissue and toilet tissue is normally formed of one or two layers of thin absorbent, loosely felted soft paper, and it is easily torn apart. This may require the user to fold multiple layers together to provide the desired resistance to tearing. Such tissue is flimsy, at best, and when moistened, it quickly disintegrates, often to the dismay of the user.
While toilet and facial tissue is considered a necessity and most consumers do not expect to pay luxury prices for it, there has developed an unfilled need and demand for a superior type of toilet tissue and facial tissue, having ample absorbency coupled with enhanced resistance to tearing or ripping. A need has also developed for the provision of a skid-resistant surface, minimizing sliding or skidding of the tissue in the user's hand during use. Skid-resistance allows the user to apply the tissue readily to the exact site desired, perform the absorbing or wiping operation and remove the tissue with deft precision, completing the desired use of the tissue while protecting the user's fingers against soiling.